


Life of the Parisian Heroes (Featuring: A LOT of OCs)

by DragonFaerie, RoseFairy02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Also the Lila Anon can stay the F away, Also we're weak for, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Applicable to most our ships, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Because of Reasons, Canon Rewrite, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cousin OCs, Elay Swears, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila stans this will not be for you, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, OC Love interests, OC and Canon Character Friendships, Oh also, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Swearing, Technically no Beta reader, This is our world ya'll just get to read it, This literally has all of the OCs, We both came up with this madness, We replaced most of the American heroes with Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFaerie/pseuds/DragonFaerie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFairy02/pseuds/RoseFairy02
Summary: So, my friend and I are co-writing this. Because we love ML, but by god does it get on our last nerves sometmes, whether it be the lack of character development for some, the uncomfortable and frankly illegal actions of several of our heroes, the hypocrisy within the writing, and the bad continuity, etc...., we have decided to take matters into our own hands. Also, we  (Cough Roiry [RoseFairy], cough) might've gotten carried away with making OCs. So there's an absolute shit ton of new characters in this rewrite of the show.It should stay on track for the first two seasons, mostly, but we have plans.And we hope you all enjoy these plans, and how much the OCs will influence this world of theirs.- Fae (aka DragonFaerie)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Felix Graham de Vanily & Original Character, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aeon Hill | Uncanny Valley & Jessica Keynes, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Aurore Beauréal/Sabrina Raincomprix, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Chloe Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi/Alix Kubdel, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Original Character(s), Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain Cheng | Ladybug & Bridgette Cheng & Marc Anciel & Original Character, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Original Characters/Original Characters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Life of the Parisian Heroes (Featuring: A LOT of OCs)

“Elayne! Go and get your winter stuff from the storage room! Paris gets absolutely dreary in the winter.” Elay Viernes, a fifteen year old girl of Puerto-Rican-British heritage, scowled deeply at her mother’s voice. Shoving the messily folded flannel into her suitcase with a few more articles of clothing, she marched out of her practically bare room. Over the past month, she has seen the removal of her books, movies, clothes, pictures, decorations, video games, and more from her own home. She had filled out and been the messenger of many forms from school, her home, and the post office. She said goodbyes to the owners of the convenience stores and food carts she frequented, to her favorite spots in the parks. She had spent nights out on her penthouse’s balcony, watching the City That Never Sleeps live up to its name. All in preparation of her two p.m. flight the day after tomorrow to Paris, France.

  
Elay was already sick of it.

  
She griped about the unfairness in her mind as she marched past her mother in the kitchen and father in the living room, growling under her breath at the tension between them. Her parents get divorced but she is the one that has to move to frickin France to live with her uncle and cousin? How in the hell was that fair!? New York was her home, her life! She was born and raised here, screw her dual citizenship! She slammed open the door to the storage room before slamming it closed, rolling her eyes at her father’s yells for her to be respectful. Yeah, because they clearly respected her by not giving her a singular choice in this mess they made.

  
“This is such bullshit…” Elay muttered as her anger was replaced by the overwhelming hopelessness that had been mocking her since the start of this nonsense. She ran her hands through her long umber curls, tugging away from knots that caught on her knuckles and chipped nail polish as she fell to the floor. She barely even knew her presumed-late aunt Emelie, one of her mother’s elder sisters. She can’t really recall ever even hearing her uncle Gabriel’s voice on the holiday and birthday video calls with her aunts and cousins, Adrien and Felix. And even before Emelie had disappeared, she hadn’t seen Adrien on the calls for a couple years. Lord help her if he was anything like Felix. He may have been only a few months younger, but that boy was a snooty little brat most of the time.  
Ohhhhhh, she is so not going to be able to survive France. Well, not without murdering somebody if she has to deal with that...

  
Elay sighed as she picked herself up and finally turned on the light, dusting off her jeans.

  
“Okay… where would she put the winter stuff...” Elay’s spring green eyes narrowed as she looked around the room. It was pretty cramped, which was impressive considering it was a decently sized room, only a bit smaller than her own.

  
“Aha!” Elay began to maneuver her way towards the large box she recognized as the Christmas Tree. Winter clothes should be near wintery things, right?

  
“Ah! OW! Damn…” Elay managed to catch herself on her forearms and knees as she tripped.

  
“Elay?! You alright princessa?” Her dad called.

  
“Fine, Papi! Just tripped, no scratches or anything!” She yelled back.

  
“You sure?” Her mom’s voice called as Elay saw the doorknob move.

  
“I’ve got it, Mom! Besides it’s too crowded in here, we’re gonna step on one another if you try that. I’m almost at the clothes, be out in a few minutes.” In reality, her parents probably could’ve entered just fine. But the less Elay saw them, the less likely she was to say something she could potentially regret. _Again…_

  
The knob stopped jiggling and footsteps got softer. Elay blew a curl out of her face as she sat up, and looked for what tripped her. A rectangular black box with a golden latch. Elay blew off some dust, and instantly regretted it as it sent her into a light coughing fit.

  
“Ugh, why do people do that?” She muttered, brushing off the dust instead.

  
_**Para uno de nosotros lo suficientemente atrevido para ver el Hado, y cambiarlo.** _

  
“For the one of us daring enough to see Fate, and change it…” She translated aloud. Was this some kind of heirloom of her father’s? She hoped it didn't belong to her mom at least, that'd say something she definitely wouldn't like about her ancestors. Elay flicked open the clasp, and pulled up the lid- only to suddenly drop it with a yelp as a golden ball of glowing sparks flew out of it! Elay's head swung around as the light circled her, and despite the adrenaline hammering fear through her veins, she could almost feel the ball's own curiosity? Somehow? Which made no sense to her?! What was going on!

  
“Haha! Yes, yeah you’ll do, chica, you’ll do!” A high pitched boy’s voice chimed from the light as it suddenly calmed down to reveal…  
A floating cheetah doll?

...

...

...

_"What the fuck kind of hallucination am I having right now."_

Elay blinked at the thing.  
“Did I hit my head when I fell?” She asked herself as she brought her hand up to her head to check for bumps.

“Nope! I’m Balamm, your badass kwami, mi pequeño jaguar!” It told her.

Elay pinched her arm.

It hurt.

Which is why Elay would not be ashamed to admit she screamed.

“Elay?!” Her parents were back at the door.

“FLOATING! FLOATING THING OHMYGOD HELP-” she scrambled away, green eyes wide as she realized this was neither hallucination nor fever dream.

“Nonononononononono, Elay, no please! Your parents cannot discover me, we won’t be able to be a superhero if they do!” the thing pleaded quietly before hiding behind a box as her parents rushed in.

Her mother, Elise Viernes née Graham de Vanily, was a beautiful but severe woman. All her features, from her blonde bob cut, to her high cheekbones, to her narrowed eyes and even her stature were all perfectly straight and sharp. She seemed to be living ice, and if it weren’t for their matching eyes, cheeks, tempers and nose, no one would really correlate Elay with her mother.

Miguel Viernes, however, was very alike his daughter in appearance and when it came to personality. Elay had gained his tanned skin, freckles, light brown curls, broader shoulders and studier build, and considering the appearances of her aunts, had his genes to thank for her curves as well.

“S-sorry… spider. Came out of nowhere.” She gulped. Elise and Miguel sighed in relief.

“You want a flashlight or something, mija?” Her father asked.

“Or I can just take over…” Elise offered.

“No, no. I got it. Sorry.” Elay smiled slightly at her parents. They nodded, and Miguel awkwardly gestured for Elise to leave first, who nodded her thanks in a stiff move that made Elay wince. Both from the jerkiness of the motion and the tension between her parents. She sighed when they both left. She knew they loved her, and thought they were doing what was best by sending her to Paris… but New York was her home. She wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to join a basketball team in Paris, or what if she slipped up on the language? She only knew as much as she did from her now missing aunt and some online lessons she was barely halfway through. Not to mention all her friends were here… well, all four of them, but that's besides the point.

"Thanks for taking my offer, cachorra." Balamm popped up, and Elay grasped at her heart as she muffled another scream with her lips.

"Okay… first things first, I need to find my winter clothes. You, are going to help me, and then we'll talk superhero. Sí?" Elay instructed. Balamm nodded, but before he started helping, he swooped down and picked up what else had been in the box with him. Or, more accurately, what held him in the box.

"Oh, wow…" Elay breathed as the little jaguar being (she did remember that was what he called her, and guessed that's what he was supposed to be) presented it to her. It was a truly beautiful armlet, thick silver with five circular sky blue gems spaced about an inch apart each around the metal.

"I know you said hero things later, chica, but if we lose this we would have bigger problems." Balamm told her. Elay nodded, and he put the armlet in her hands. She put her Jagged Stone hoodie around her waist, and slipped it up her right arm. It rested perfectly at her bicep.

"Neat!" Elay grinned at the little creature, and mentally noted to ask what exactly Balamm was later… she swore he said, but she couldn’t remember the word.  
Would that be rude? Meh, he scared the crap out of her by just appearing like that, if it was she'd just call it payback and be done with the matter. The two then moved on to trying to find Elay's winter clothes.

* * *

It turns out, thinking clothes would be near decorations was not the right line of thinking, and Elay and Balamm wasted almost ten minutes before they finally found them on the other side of the room. Balamm had to muffle his cackles at Elay's impatience, and she poked at his belly in mock anger in turn. Elay put her hoodie back on, and Balamm hid between her hood and loose curls as Elay walked out with the box and asked her mother where to put it.

"Just leave it in front of your room, honey." Elise told her.

"De acuerdo, mom." She called back with a sigh as she went into her room, closing the door behind her. As soon as he heard the click, Balamm flew out from her hood.

"So…" Elay drawled, a glint in her emerald eyes. "What's this about being a superhero?"


End file.
